Air bag-based suspension and leveling mechanisms are used in the commercial trucking industry for applications in leveling loads (e.g., trailer loads) and in suspension systems. Such systems take the form of, for example, air springs, which include an inflatable high-strength bag which can be supplied with air from a pressurized gas source like an air braking system. Air bag-based leveling systems allow a user to stiffen individual air springs or sets of air springs to provide lifting power, typically for aligning a towing apparatus with a trailer or the like. Air bag suspension systems replace or work in concert with conventional mechanical spring, pneumatic, or hydraulic systems. Advantages of air bag suspension systems include the capability to raise or lower portions of a vehicle in order to level a loaded vehicle, to load or unload cargo, to distribute load across the axles, and to provide a smoother ride. Air bag suspension systems have been shown to be powerful and cost-effective tools for adjusting and for supporting vehicle loads. However, existing air bag lifting systems are typically used only for applications involving limited range of motion, and are prone to sudden failure under loss of pressure conditions.